Irresistible
by Young Maiden Nea
Summary: Eren is a gay emo boy who gets bullied a lot. What happens when he meets Levi, a short gay emo boy who loves music just as much as Eren does? Fluffy Ereri/Riren, yaoi, violence, eventual smut. Rated M for a reason.


**Once again, hello fellow readers! I am so sorry for never ever updating and removing my stories, but I've had so much to do I couldn't find enough time to tend to those stories which I didn't even have a proper plot for. I do have a plot for this one, but I have still to come up with the last part and the ending.**

 **This is entirely fiction, I don't own any characters or songs mentioned in this fanfic. This is merely for entertainment.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), violence, eventual smut (idk if I dare write smut yet).**

 **Word count for interested people: 2841**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Eren, a 17 year old emo boy with striking green eyes, hurried home from the Saturday live show in town whilst checking his phone for messages from Mikasa. It was currently about 21:35PM. He was running a bit late today because oof his friends dragging him to one last place, so Mikasa would be really worried. He found twenty text messages, all saying something like "If you don't answer me, I'll call the police!" and four missed calls. Eren quickly called her back.

"Mikasa? Sorry I'm late, but Jean and Marco dragged me off to buy a band shirt and get it signed. I'm really, really sorry!"

"Eren, it's okay. But you should have answered!" Mikasa scolded. "I've been worried sick!"

"I really am sorry Mikasa, but I couldn't hear anything in the crowd I was standing in. I'm hanging up now, I'm almost home."

"Okay, see you in a bit"

Eren hung up the phone and smiled to himself. 'Today', he thought, 'I got to see My Chem live for the first time, and it was in this town too!' He scrolled through the photos on his phone. One picture was of him smiling next to a red-haired Gerard Way and Frank Iero. Another was of Frank and Gerard kissing, he was going to send it to his friend who shipped them.

Eren was so engrossed in his phone that he didn't look where he was going. He accidentally walked into a stranger with a Fall Out Boy shirt, short black hair and he looked mad. Like, really, really mad. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Eren quickly apologised. "I can see that, filthy brat." The stranger replied. "I'm Eren. I'm extremely sorry for bumping into you like that!" He bowed deep. "Levi. And apology accepted. Just don't do it again." "Okay, I promise." Eren smiled at Levi and then continued on his way home.

The next Monday at about 7:35AM Eren walked to school in his uniform which consisted of a white undershirt, white jeans, dark brown boots, a beige jacket with the school emblem Jiyuu no Tsubasa - The Wings of Freedom, and he also wore a couple belts for the gear Eren bought in the weekend. He headed down the corridor towards his locker and grabbed his books for the first class - which conveniently enough was Music, his favourite subject.

He hurried to the Music room and grabbed the electric guitar. Eren quickly tuned it and plugged it in and so he started playing and singing "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy. A person walked up to the drums and played along perfectly. Another one picked up the bass, and a third took the keyboard. When they finished Eren turned around. "Levi! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. " I major in music." Was his short reply. "Levi, who's this?" A person with long brown hair and glasses asked, clinging to Levi's arm.

"My name is Eren. What is yours?" Eren presented himself. "I'm Hanji! I see you have already met Levi, and that is Petra!" Hanji was apparently a very eccentric woman. "So how did you two meet?" She asked. "He bumped into me last Saturday after the MCR concert." Hanji smiled. "Eren, from now on you will be hanging with us!"

She looped her arm around his and dragged him with her to where they originally sat before Eren came. "Hanji, can we keep him? He would be perfect in our band!" Petra begged. Hanji nodded furiously with a huge grin on her lips. She went off with Petra and they whispered to each other while casting glances at Levi and Eren.

"So... How old are you?" Eren awkwardly asked. "18. You?" Eren nodded. "17."

"Do you minor in art as well? I think I might have seen you there." Levi asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I try to master as many things I can." Levi nodded. "Cool. But do you want to join our band? You're pretty good." Eren shone up. "Really? What's it called?" He asked. "The Titan Slayers."

Eren nodded about as furiously as Hanji did before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged Hanji and Petra, but stopped before he could hug Levi. "M-may I hug you?" He shyly asked. Levi rolled his eyes and quickly hugged Eren. "I play the keyboard, Hanji plays the drums and Levi plays the bass and sings the background vocals." Petra told him. "You will sing and play the guitar. Is that fine?" Eren nodded wearing a huge smile.

"Have you written any songs yet?" Eren asked Levi on their way to their next class. Oh, I forgot to mention that they do have the same schedule this year. "Yes, one named Radioactive. We haven't had time to write any more songs yet." He answered. "Will you help me learn it later? You can come over to my house, and yes I have cleaned the whole apartment. Mikasa is sort of a clean freak too." Levi considered it for a short while, but then agreed. "Fine. But only if you sit with us for lunch every single day." Eren smiled and nodded.

He didn't really have any other friends, he just hung with a couple other people because he didn't want to be all alone. Everyone but these seven-ish people bullied him whenever they spotted him, so his life was quite hard. They usually shoved him into lockers, pushed, punched or kicked him, verbally abused him and so on. He told Levi about it.

Levi's hands balled up into fists. "Who would do that? Haven't you told anyone about it?" Eren shook his head. "Just stay by me, I have somehow scared everyone so they will stay away from me. I have no idea how." Eren chuckled, but then his face fell.

"What about after school and stuff? What if they manage to catch me alone?" Eren looked a bit scared for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll kick their asses if they try anything." Levi hugged Eren quickly, seeing as they were in a deserted corridor at the moment. They entered their classroom, Eren walking in front of Levi.

Everyone started yelling names and stuff until they saw who was behind him. Levi gave them all the death glare, rumoured to have made several students faint or flee. The class quieted down as Levi led Eren to the back of the classroom and then sat down next to him. "Thanks" Eren whispered. Levi answered with a small pat to his back and then proceeded to take notes.

After school

Levi and Eren were just exiting the school when Levi remembered something. "I have a motorbike if you'd want to go home quick" Eren shone up. "Can we go now?" He asked happily. Levi chuckled and led him over to it. It was a deep green colour with two matching helmets. Levi put one on and handed the other to Eren who also put his on. They sat up on the bike and Levi drove away.

After a while Eren and Levi arrived at the apartment Eren shared with his adopted sister. "Here it is, hope you don't mind that it's tiny, me and Mikasa barely fit in here together" Levi shrugged and followed Eren in. "Mikasa?" He yelled. "Nope, she's not here" he continued further into a small hallway and then turned left into one of the three doors in the 2 square meter space.

"Here's my room, Mikasa's is to the right and the bathroom is in the middle. Back there is the living room and to the right is the kitchen." Levi was shocked at the small size. His own apartment was actually for five people and he lived alone. "I have an apartment for five, so I have three extra rooms. Would you like to live with me instead?"

This was the day Eren noticed Levi was very blunt. Like, really blunt. "Are you offering both of us or just me?" Eren replied with a question. "Only you, Mikasa seems to do fine in her much bigger room." True, she claimed a room almost three times his. Actually, she wasn't very nice to him at the moment. "I accept the offer. When do you want me to move in?" Eren finally agreed.

"If you want to you can move in today." Eren grinned. "I'll just pack my few things, and we can go! Mikasa walked to work today so her car is in the parking lot. I can drive it." He rushed to grab a couple large boxes and carefully packed his clothes, charger, lamp, accessories and his music stuff. "Okay, I'm done! Let's hurry before Mikasa comes home."

Levi helped Eren carry the boxes out to the car. They then jumped in and Eren drove away. Levi gave him directions, and soon enough they were at Levi's apartment house.

"Gosh! You weren't kidding!" The house itself was very big and extremely tall, you could almost call it a skyscraper. Every floor was its own apartment, it looked extremely expensive. "You live here?!" Eren exclaimed. Levi just nodded and grabbed three of the five boxes, all while motioning for Eren to take the rest and follow him.

Three hours later...

Eren had unpacked all his stuff with the help of Levi, and they had also moved in a bed. Eren had gotten the room across from Levi's all the way back in the hallway. The next rooms on both sides were the guest rooms. Between Eren's and Levi's rooms were the master bathroom, and all rooms had a smaller bathroom connected to them for the sake of privacy.

"Phew!" Eren wiped his forehead and looked over his room. The black walls were covered in posters and drawings, a black guitar was in the corner, on his desk was the half-finished songs he wrote, a lamp hung from the ceiling and his wardrobe was filled with black clothes and somewhat colourful shirts every now and then.

"Let's go back and leave Mikasa's car before her work is over, we also need to grab all my money and your bike" Eren said and went out to the hallway to put on his black shoes with gold chains, mindful of his newly painted nails. Levi followed suit, still not saying a word. 'He is a very quiet person.. I guess he's just like that all the time.'

They walked out to the parking lot together and Eren unlocked it. He opened the door for Levi and then he went around and got in himself.

When they arrived back at Mikasa's home she was standing outside the door with an angry look on her face. "Where have you been?! And why is your stuff gone?!" She screamed. "Chill, he was with me.." Levi replied. "Ackerman.." Mikasa glared at him. "Not you again.. I hoped to never see you again after what you did to me." Eren jumped between them and shielded Levi from her glaring eyes. "Mikasa!" He shouted at her. "What the fuck?! He's my friend! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! You're not my mother!" Mikasa backed away in guilt. She knew he was still depressed because of what happened to his mother, her adoptive mother, two years ago.

*Flashback*

Eren, Mikasa and their mother Carla were making dinner together, waiting for their father to come home after a day of work. What they did not know was that there was an intruder hiding in the cupboard under the sink waiting for her chance to attack. Her name? Krista Lenz.

When Carla stepped aside to peel carrots Krista saw her chance and flew out, stabbing Carla in the back and killing her in one swift movement. Eren screamed and ran to the closest phone dialling 911. Mikasa stood frozen, petrified, in the kitchen staring at her mother.

*End of flashback*

Eren's eyes teared up, he turned around and ran as fast as he could south, towards the bridge. Levi glared at Mikasa and then turned, mounted his bike and drove after Eren. He saw him standing on the edge of the bridge, ready to jump, and sped up to reach him before he jumped.

"EREN!" Eren looked back at Levi with a tear-stained face. Levi ran up to him and grabbed him tightly, lifting him off the ledge. "Don't leave me, please!" Levi hugged him and after a little while Eren hugged back. "I want to stay with you" Eren whimpered into Levi's shoulder. Levi rubbed his back and hugged him tighter. "Forever." He replied.

Eren and Levi mounted Levi's bike and they went back to Levi's apartment. Levi immediately went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. He took them back into the living room and wrapped a blanket around Eren who had sat down on the couch.

"Please don't do that again" Levi said and handed him a cup of chocolate. "I won't, as long as I can stay with you." Levi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Eren blushed and looked down. "I.. I l-like you.." Levi moved closer and softly embraced the other boy. "I might like you too."

They sat there hugging for a long while, completely forgetting about the hot chocolate. Until Eren interrupted. "There's.. One thing I need to tell you.." Levi looked up at him with a questioning look in his soft eyes. "I'm.."

* * *

 **Hehehe, a cliffhanger in the first chapter already!**

 **Expect a new chapter at least once a month. I take very long to write, I have writer's block very often and I need to proofread everything to check if my shitty language is good enough to be posted on the Internet.**

 **Love you guys, stay tuned for the next installment of 'Irresistible'!**

 **Foxie**


End file.
